Draco's Fantasy Love
by DracosGurl2003
Summary: Draco is in his 3rd year at Hogwarts,and he's been eyeing a new girl in Gryffindor,but she likes Harry..his rival,but then another girl comes into the picture,a story about love and betrayal.Rate R cuz of swearing,fighting..etc..This is my first fan fic s
1. Default Chapter

Dosclaimer- I do not own any of the characters/places in this story.They all belong  
to JK Rowling.So again I DO NOT own any of the character/places in this story!  
A/N Draco is not his normal mean self,he is still mean but not as much!  
**Plot**  
  
Draco is in his third year at Hogwarts.Theres a new girl in Gryffindor who Draco has his eye on..one problem  
she loves his rival...Harry Potter!What will he do?!?!?!Until a new girl comes to Slytherin,what will happen?  
**Characters**  
Draco Malfoy  
16-Male  
Third year at Hogwarts-Slytherin  
Harry Potter  
16-Male  
Third year at Hogwarts-Gryffindor  
Britney  
16-Female  
Third year studying magic first year at Hogwarts in Draco's & Harry's class-Slytherin  
Alexis  
16-Female  
Third year studing magic first year at Hogwarts in Draco's & Harry's class-Gryffindor  
Just a note: # this means someones thought so it would be like this..#Draco#ok  
  
And this is my first fan fic so it's not that great but please R&R and trust me the more I write the   
better it will get!  
  
I am not the only author- Amber 


	2. Chapter 1

It was a typical day in London, England as Draco Malfoy passed through to wall to platform 9 3/4.He was   
a little upset because he had just broken up with Pansy Parkinson!  
This was his third year at Hogwarts, and he was getting kinda sick of going there, with the same old students,same old food etc....He hoped this year would be different!  
  
  
*Draco's POV*   
  
Well back to another year at Hogwarts *yay*...I gotta make this year be better,one of the best years at Hogwarts,maybe I should be more evil,make fun of stupid fucking Potter and that damn Mudblood.I boarded the train ignoring slutty Pansy Parkison,and went straight to my private compartment,when I got there, some chick was sitting there.   
Ahem!!Do you mind your in MY private compartment!*   
Well she started to say something but Draco stoped her,and said   
'It's ok you can stay'   
He was only saying this cause she was pretty and he had to make his move on her.   
'Thanx' she said looking confused.   
'Whats your name?'she asked   
'My name is Draco,and whats yours?'   
'It's Alexis,nice to meet you she said'   
'So I take it your new to Hogwarts this year,what house will you be in?'he asked   
'Ya umm, I think I'll be in Gryffindor,what house are you in?'   
'O I'm in Slytherin'   
  
#Draco#   
Damit,she's with stupid scar head!  
  
Well they were almost there so Alexis decided to go get her dress robes on, and left Draco all by himself.  
  
  
*Alexis POV*   
Wow that was different, he seemed so snobby but then just changed all nice..what a weird man,well anyways...I better go get changed fast!*   
As Alexis was walking to the washroom to get changed she suddenly bumped into someone,when she looked up it was....Harry Potter.   
"Sorry" Alexis said   
"It's ok,my name is Harry"   
"Hi mine is Alexis"   
"What a beauitful name for a beauitful girl"   
Alexis started to blush and said "Thank you"   
"Well I have to go get changed now maybe I'll see you around school sometime"Alexis said "Ya said Harry, bye"   
  
*Alexis POV*  
  
OMG he is so hott!I just have to get to know him better, now to get chaned cause Hogwarts is just a head.  
~Back in Draco's compartment~  
  
Draco was just sitting thinking how he could make Alexis his,but...just as he was thinking Alexis came rushing in saying...  
  
"Omg Draco I just bumped into this totaly hott guy!"  
  
"Wow thats great,whats his name?"said Draco  
"Harry,do you know him?"  
"uh ya"  
"ok cool well I have to go now bye"  
and then Alexis was gone.  
  
*Draco's POV*  
Ahh I fucking hate Potter,he always gets all the girls just cuz he has a fucking scare!!Now I have to get her just to upstage Potter,now all I need is a plan..........  
  
Ok everyone this was my first chapter,ya I know it's not the greatest but trust me this story will   
get tons better ok so R&R ok thanx! 


	3. Chapter 2

After the new students were sorted and the meal was done Draco went to the Slytherin common room to  
find it completly empty, so he thought he would go up to his dorm and make his plan....  
~In the Dryffindor Common room~  
  
Alexis had met up with Harry again and they were just chatting  
  
Alexis-Harry I know we just met and all but I like you and think your really nice  
Harry- I like you too, your really nice,and beauitful,so do you wanna be my girlfriend?  
  
Alexis was screaming inside,she likes Harry and he likes her back she quickly answered him back  
and of course she said yes.  
  
Hermione had over heard the whole conversation and ran to the libary to cry, everyone knew she liked   
Harry,she ran into a corner and started to ball her eyes out.  
  
~*~Mean while~*~  
  
Draco just had to go tell Alexis that he liked her,maybe then she would understand and be with him,  
he left the common room and was walking by the libary hoping to run into Alexis,until he heard someone  
crying really loud....he went in to see who it was and saw that it was Hermione,he had an idea, he went over   
to her and asked what was wrong, she didn't answer for a little then said....  
  
Hermione-Everyone knew that I liked Harry and now him and that new bitch are flirting and stuff!  
  
Draco just sat there looking like he was going to cry.  
  
Hermione- umm...Draco are you ok?You kinda sad.  
Draco-Well it's just that I really like Alexis and I was on my way to go tell her that I like her.  
Hermione- well I could go get her,and maybe if she feels the same way Harry will be free and I'll ask him  
out!  
  
Draco thought bout this for a little then said ok.Hermione left to go get Alexis,while Draco sat in   
the libary waiting for Alexis,and thinking bout what to say.  
About 5mins later Alexis came down and gave Draco a hug.  
  
Alexis- Hey whats up?  
Draco- Oh nothing much...look Alexis I gotta tell you something.  
Alexis-sure you can tell me anything.  
Draco- ok here it goes, ok well I really like you and I think your very very pretty and I want you to be  
my girlfriend.  
  
Alexis sat there shocked at what she had just heard.  
  
Alexis-Well Draco, I think your very nice and I like you and all but well um...I really like Harry,and now we're going out.  
  
Draco just stood up and stormed off,he didn't know what to do then...he bumped into someone  
  
Watch where your going you fucking moron!said Draco  
O I'm so sorry said the girl he walked into  
  
Draco looked up and saw this hott girl and was in shock  
Draco-OMG sorry for being so rude I'm ju...  
  
the girl stoped him,  
  
Girl-it's ok I understand, I saw what happened.  
Draco-O,well are you new here?  
Girl-Ya,can you show me where the Slytherin common room is?  
Draco-Sure, thats the same house as me!  
Girl-Cool!  
  
They walked away talking about potions....  
  
~*~Mean While in the Gryffindor common room~*~  
  
Harry was staring at Hermione  
she looked up and said, what the fuck got a staring problem or something?!?!?!  
Harry was shocked at this remark and said "whats wrong?"  
Hermione- you wanna know whats wrong?I'll tell you whats wrong, you know I like you but does that mean anything??No  
of course not you still ask out that dirty slut Alexis!  
Harry-Hermione listen, I don't like you like that and plus we have or had a really good friendship and I didn't wanna  
ruin it, I'm so sorry if I hurt you but it's the truth, I like Alexis.  
  
And after that Hermione ran up the stairs to her dorm and broke down and started crying,she ripped up every picture  
she had of Harry and anything he had given her,she was heart broken.  
  
~*~Mean while with Draco~*~  
  
Draco-so whats your name?  
Girl-My name is Britney,whats yours?  
Draco-Mines Draco,you have a beauitful name by the way!  
Britney-Thanx,I think your really hott too lol  
Draco-Lol thanx your hott too!  
  
Draco leaned in and kissed Britney,as if he has forgotten about Alexis.  
  
Draco-Wanna take this to my dorm?  
Britney-sure!  
  
They went up stairs and started making out,all of a sudden he had a plan,he was gonna ask out Britney  
and maybe try and make Alexis jealous,and he wouldn't be hurting anyone cuz he wouldn't be using Britney cause  
he liked her,maybe the only person he would hurt would be Harry and hopfully he does!  
  
After about 20mins of making out they pulled apart and Draco said  
  
Draco-Britney I like you,will you go out with me?  
Britney-YES!  
  
Then they started making out again until they noticed someone standing at the door, it was............. 


	4. Chapter 3

Just a note: # means someones thought  
.....It was Pansy!She just stood in the door way shocked as hell!  
Draco and Britney looked up and just sat there staring at Pansy.  
  
Draco-What the hell are you doing?  
Pansy-What the hell am I doing?What the hell are you doing making out with another girl!!!!  
Draco-Well last time I checked it wasn't a fucking crime you dumb slut.  
Britney-Uhh maybe I should leave...  
Draco-NO you can stay, she should leave  
Pansy-Who is this slut?  
Draco-She's not the slut you are,and for your info she's my girlfriend  
Pansy-Your what?!?!How can she be your girlfriend if I am?  
Draco-I broke up with you last week,or maybe your too dumb to realise it.  
Pansy-You know what fuck you, I don't need you I can get any guy in this school.  
Draco-Ya ok you do know all of them think your the school whore  
Pansy-Ahhh I don't even know why I went out with you,your a playa anyways!  
  
Pansy stormed out so mad she flipped the couch on the way out of the common room!  
Draco and Britney just sat there staring at each other not knowing what to say.  
finally Britney said something.  
  
Britney-Are you a playa?  
Draco-Ok I'm not a playa but I did cheat on her cuz she was playin me.  
Britney-Well would you ever cheat on me?  
Draco-Hell no!  
Britney-lol ok good!  
They went out making out and talking till the early hours into the morning.  
  
~The next day~  
  
the next day at breakfast Draco introduced Britney to the rest of Slytherin.  
Alexis saw this and kinda felt a little bit jealous,but thought to herself  
I have Harry I don't need him and she smiled at Harry.  
Draco saw her looking at him,and he thought this must be working,she's getting jealous.  
All of a sudden Pansy came and sat down at the table right across from Draco and Britney.  
  
Pansy-So did you and your bitch have fun last nite?  
Draco-Thats none of your fucking business  
Pansy-Britney you know he will probably sleep with you then leave you cuz look at you  
your so damn ugly,he's only using you for sex he cares nothing for you!  
  
By now Britney had tears in her eyes,and the whole school was looking at the Slytherin table.  
  
Draco-Don't ever fucking talk to m y girlfriend like that again,why the fuck would I use her?She's not  
ugly,you are why the hell do you think I broke up with you?so why don't you go fuck some guy and leave us alone!  
Britney-You know what Pansy, your just fucking jealous cause I'm with him now and your not,your ugly you look like  
a donkey's ass,your worthless and like Draco said go fuck someone and leave us alone.  
  
Pansy stood up and punched Britney in the face,cause no one talks to her like that.  
This came as a shock to Britney,but hit her in the face and broke her nose.  
  
Britney-Oh no did I break your nose job?  
  
Pansy had started crying,cause she was in pain and the whole school was laughing at her.  
Professor Snape came and told everyone to settle down, and took Pansy to the hospital wing.  
He came back about 10mins later.  
  
Snape-Britney,you and Pansy both have detention tonight for that little fight.  
Britney-Bu..  
Snape-I don't want to hear,now everyone get to class...NOW!  
  
The school left the great hall and the third year headed for Potions.  
Pansy came in late and quickly took her seat.  
  
Snape-Today we will be learning how to make revenge potions,these could be used to get back at an enemey,  
but can't kill them,only harm them and embarass them.  
  
#Harry#  
Oh great Draco will try and get revenge on me how fun.  
  
#Draco#  
I could so use this to get back at Harry, or anyone at this school!  
  
#Pansy#  
All I have to do is learn the best one and seek revenge on Britney for stealing Draco and breaking  
my nose job!  
Most of the class got it right away,except Ron who kept blowing things up cause of his broken wand!  
Pansy had gotten it down,and quickly wrote down everything in her notebook before Snape saw her.  
Draco and Britney had finished cleaning up and were talking away and making fun of Pansy.  
  
Britney-She is so stupid,saying that your using me lol  
Draco-Ya I know,I would never do that,plus she's just jealous!  
  
The bell rang and they went to there next class........  
~Later that day at lunch~  
They were all sitting arounf eating lunch, talking bout what to do after lunch cause they had the afternoon off.  
  
Britney-I'll be right back ok I gotta go to the washroom.  
Draco-Alright  
  
Draco went up to talk to someone down at the other end of the table.While no one was looking Pansy slipped  
by and put something into Britney's drink.....5mins later Britney came back.  
She took a sip of her drink then started spacing out...  
  
Draco-Britney are you ok?  
  
She didn't answer,all of a sudden she fell backwards.  
  
Draco-OMG Britney!Are you ok?!?!?,anwser me!Someone get help!  
  
Snape came running to help.  
  
Snape-What happened?  
Draco-I dunno,she just a sip of her drink and then started acting funny.  
Snape-Take this to Dumbledore now and see whats in it  
  
Draco did as he was told.Dumbledore did some tests on it and confirmed that someone had put a potion in that  
makes the drinker go into a coma.They had no clue who did it but Draco was the main suspect..  
  
Draco-I swear I didn't do it,she's my girlfriend why would I hurt her?  
Dumbledore-Well you were sitting near her,and she got up and left her drink inattended.  
Draco-Bu..  
  
Just then Draco's father came bursting in.  
  
Lucius-What the hell is Draco being acused of?  
Dumbledore-Of posioning a new student named Britney.  
Draco-Father I swear I had nothing to do with it.  
Dumbledore-Draco, go back to your dorms I have to speak with your father.  
Draco-Yes sir  
  
As Draco walked back to the Slytherin common room he was getting dirty looks from everyone,and when he got into  
the common room,all the girls who would usually sworm all over him ran to there dorms.  
  
#Draco#  
I bet any money that stupid bitch Pansy did this!  
  
Pansy-Why hello Draco,how are you this fine afternoon?  
Draco-Fuck off, I know you did this to Britney!  
Pansy-ME???Why would I do such a horrible thing?  
Draco-Cause your jealous of her cause she's not a slut,she's nice,beauitful,and she's tons of fun to be with.  
Pansy-Ya w/e Draco,you keep telling yourself that.  
Draco-If you don't mind I'm going to visit my girlfriend in the hospital wing now so bye  
Pansy-By baby  
  
Draco just gave her a dirty look and made his way down to the hospital wing.  
He hoped Britney would come out of her coma soon.  
Pansy was in the dorms laughing at what she had done,and now she could get Draco back!  
Ok everyone this chapter is a lil better I guess but the story will only get better,heres a hint for the next chapter  
it will be more about Harry & Alexis ok well R&R thanx bye! 


	5. Chapter 4

A/N #means someones thought  
POV-Point Of view  
Hermione was sitting in the Gryffindor common room when Harry walked in...  
  
Harry-Hey  
Hermione-Hi...  
Harry-Are you still mad at me?  
Hermione-No I thought about what you said and how you didn't like me, so I'll just leave you  
alone from now on  
Harry-Ok it's not that I don't like you as a girlfriend, it's just that I like Alexis more.  
  
Hermione was screaming inside,she didn't know what to say!  
  
Hermione-O thats ok  
Harry-Ok well I gotta go meet Alexis in the libary,we're gunna...ummm..do some..homework  
Hermione-lol sure you are..bye  
Harry-See ya  
  
When Harry got to the libary Alexis was already there waiting for him.  
  
Alexis-What the hell took you so long to get here?  
Harry-O I was just talking to Hermione  
Alexis-O ok  
  
They started to do some homework but Harry couldn't keep his eyes off Alexis and in no  
time he had droped his books,pushed her on the desk and started making out with her,she was   
a little shocked at this,but kissed him back.  
  
Draco had been in the libary looking for a book when he turned the corner and saw this,he got so pissed  
off that he yelled  
  
Draco-Holy shit get a room  
Harry-What the fuck how bout you just leave  
Draco-No fuck off Potter,you know the only reason you get girls is cause of your little fucking scar  
  
While Draco and Harry were argueing and didn't notice Alexis slip out  
  
Harry-Where the fuck did Alexis go?  
Draco-O so sad you couldn't even keep one eye on your girlfriend,you selfish dirt bag!  
Harry-What ever Draco,at least I have a girlfriend  
Draco-Um for your info I do have a girlfriend,but that stupid bitch Pansy put her in a coma  
and now I have to go visit my g/f so bye.  
Harry-w/e we all know you put her in that coma.  
  
Draco just gave him a look and walked away to the hospital wing,while Harry went back to the   
Gryffindor common room to find Alexis  
  
~Mean while with Draco~  
  
Draco had walked down to see Britney and was shocked to see Pansy there.  
  
Draco-What the hell are you doing here?  
Pansy-Visiting my friend what does it look like?  
Draco-your not her friend!  
  
Just then Dumbledore walked in  
  
Dumbledore-Mr.Malfoy can I have a word with you?  
Draco-yes sir  
Dumbledore-We have found out that you did not do it,but we still have not found out who did though  
Draco-Ok sir I understand,thank you  
  
Dumbledore left,leaving Pansy and Draco to argue some more.  
  
Draco-Can you just leave so I can be with my girlfriend.  
Pansy-Fine I'll leave,your hair gel is giving me a headach anyways.  
Draco-Fucking Bitch  
  
Pansy left,leaving Draco with Britney  
  
Draco sat on the side of her bed just hoping maybe talking to her would wake her up.  
  
Draco-Please Britney wake up  
  
He kept talking to her for about 30mins when he had to go back to his common room  
He said good-bye and kissed her hand.  
  
Draco-I love you  
  
Just as he was walking away she said  
  
Britney-Draco, is that you?  
Draco-ya it's me,Omg your awake!  
Britney-What happened?  
Draco-Well Pansy put something in your drink so you would go into a coma,and then she was gonna try and get me  
back,but thank god your awake!  
Britney-Oh I hate that bitch!  
Draco-Well I gotta go back to my dorm k?  
Britney-Don't leave me,please stay here with me.  
Draco-Ok just let me go get a few of my things k?  
Britney-Ok but hurry back  
  
Draco left and went to his dorms to get something,when he got to the common room Dumbledore,Snape and Pansy's   
parents were there,then Pansy came down and was crying and had all her things packed.  
  
Draco-Where ya going?  
Pansy-home  
Draco-Why?  
Pansy-They found out I was the one who put the potion in Britney's drink,and now I'm exspelled,and I can't  
study magic anywhere.  
Draco-Well serves you right,for doing that to her  
  
Draco walked by and said  
  
Draco-I'm glad you got what was coming to you bitch,have a nice life!  
  
Pansy was shocked,but left without saying another word.  
Draco got his things,and hurried back to the hospital wing and told Britney the good news,they talked for a bit  
but soon Britney fell asleep in Draco's arms,and soon after he fell asleep.  
  
~Mean While with Harry and Alexis~  
  
Harry and Alexis were sitting together all alone in the common room.  
  
Alexis-Well it's getting late,we should get to bed  
Harry-ya your right  
Alexis-well good night  
Harry-Wait!  
Alexis-What?  
Harry-how bout you stay in my dorms tonight?  
Alexis-Really?  
Harry-Ya  
Alexis-Well ok then  
  
So they walked up to Harry's dorm and fell asleep in each others arms.  
Well please R&R ok Amber will be writing the next chapter so ya ok well it will get better trust me!lol 


	6. Chapter 5

The next morning Harry and Alexis woke up.  
Harry-Morning  
Alexis-Good morning, I had a nice sleep with you last night.  
Harry-Oh yeah, me too, and if I ever told Draco, he would be so jealous  
Alexis-He's jealous of everything  
Harry-I know, and I dont care what he says, he totally made Britney fall into a  
coma.  
Alexis-Yeah, he's such a damn liar, but i'm really hungry, so lets go get  
something to eat.  
Harry- Alright, I could go for some food right now.  
  
So they went to eat breakfast, and on the way down, they ran into Draco coming  
back from the  
Hospital Wing.  
  
Harry-What the hell are you doing in the Hospital Wing?  
Draco- Well, if you were smart, you would know I was with Britney, you dumbass.  
Harry-I cant believe she likes you. Oh wait, I can't believe anyone likes you.  
Draco-Yeah, well Potter the only reason people like you is because of your damn  
scar. If you  
didnt have it, you would be nothing.  
Harry- W/E Malfoy  
Draco-Oh yeah Potter did you hear about Pansy?  
Harry-Umm...no  
Draco- Yeah, well she got exspelled.  
Harry-How did you get her exspelled?  
Draco-I didnt, she was the one who fuckin' put Britney into a coma.  
Harry-Oh yeah right, you probably blamed it all on her.  
Draco-Man, fuck that cuz I didnt  
Harry-sure whatever we have to leave.  
Draco- Yeah Potter run away like you always do  
Harry-Shut up  
  
~Harry and Britney leave to go to the Great Hall for Breakfast, and Draco goes  
to the Slytherin Dorms~  
  
When Draco got to the dorms he realised seeing Potter and Alexis together made him really mad  
and he wanted her even more now,she was like his fantasy,she was perfect in every way.  
  
#Draco#  
God damnit I need Alexis more then anything,she is so beauitful,smart,but one problem  
Harry has her,and also I have a girlfriend..Britney I love her...what am I going to do??  
Draco arrived at the great hall for breakfast,and had everyone looking at him.  
  
Harry-Looks like everyone found out about Pansy and thought you got her exspelled.  
Draco-You know what Potter,I didn't get that lil bitch exspelled,she put my  
girlfriend in a fucking coma!  
Harry-Ya ok......We all know the history behind your family and your father being  
a death eater!  
Draco-Don't you ever talk about my father like that again or I will kill you!  
Harry-I'd like to see you try,if Voldermort can't kill me then it's a fat chance you can!  
  
Draco was so pissed off now he was about to kick the shit outta Harry but then Britney walked in.  
Draco ran to her side,he was glad she was all better now.  
Just then Dumbledor gave the students some news,that the house would be mixed up for a lil while  
for school wide sports,they didn't like the ideas of this but Dumbledore and all the other teachers  
except Snape thought this would be a great idea for the students to get to know one another, and   
to stop the rival between Gryffindor and Slytherin cause it has gotten outta hand.  
Ok this chapter kinda sucked cause of the ending cause I didn't have any ideas,I promise the next chapter  
will be tons better ok.R&R thanx! 


	7. Chapter 6

McGonagall had the students go outside and prepared to set them up into four different teams  
she was down to the four students.Draco,Harry,Britney, and Alexis.  
  
McGonagall-Draco,and Alexis team 3,and Harry and Britney team 2  
  
Alexis wasn't too happy about being with Draco,and Britney hated not being with Draco.  
  
#Draco#  
Now that Potter is outta the way I can make my move on Alexis!Sweet!  
  
#Harry#  
I swear if Draco even looks at Alexis I'll break his legs!  
  
They all got into their teams and awaited instructions.Draco took no time at all to talk to  
Alexis.  
  
Draco-Hey  
Alexis-What the hell just cause we're on the same team doesn't mean we have to talk   
to eachother you know.  
Draco-Well i just wanted to say that I'm sorry how I acted before,it's just that  
I really really like you.  
Alexis-Oh great, you are aware that you do have a girlfriend?  
Draco-Ya but I want you!  
Alexis-Well that great,your also aware that I have a boyfriend!  
Draco-Ya of course stupid Potter!  
Alexis-Ok there you go again being all bitchy just cause you jealous of Harry.  
Draco-Me?Jealous of Potter,you do realise that I'm a Malfoy,I can have anything I want!  
Alexis-Well you can't have me.  
  
With that Alexis walked away leaving Draco stunned!  
  
#Draco#  
Od the nerve of her!Ahhh!!!  
  
McGonagall had told them what sport they were playing and who with,so they went off and started the games.  
Team 2 was playing team 3,the sport they were playing was soccer.  
  
Draco-What the fuck,stupid muggle sports.  
Hermione-Draco shut up,your just mad cause you got rejected,and you didn't event this yourself!  
Draco-Shut up you filthy mudblood.  
Hermione-W/E Draco  
  
They started the game and it went on for about an hour or so and team 3 won!  
Draco was kinda happy about that.  
After dinner Draco and Britney decided to go for a walk around the school,but what they didn't  
know was that Harry and Alexis were too.  
  
They started walking near the Slytherin common room only to bump into Harry and Alexis  
Draco got all mad at the site of this and kissed Britney.Harry got a bit jealous cause  
while they had been on the same team he started to get a lil crush on Britney,he suddenly  
kissed Alexis.Both girls were in shock,so to anyone who came alone they saw two couples making out!  
After about ten minutes of making out Dumbledore turned the corner and saw this.  
  
Dumbledore-All four of your come with me now!  
  
They all looked up,they knew they were in a lot of shit now,cause you were not aloud to be   
doing such things outside of your own dorms,like in the middle of a hallway.They followed Dumbledore to   
his office not saying a thing.  
  
Dumbledore-For doing such things in a hallway you will all recieve detention and 50   
points wil be taken away from your house...each!  
Draco-But sir...  
Dumbledore-Can it Malfoy!  
  
Harry and Alexis started to laugh at this,and Draco just gave them a look that could hurt anyone!  
They walked back to their common rooms.  
  
Draco-Britney I'm really sorry for getting you into trouble,it's just that I wanted....  
Britney-It's ok,I liked it,getting into trouble with you is fun.  
  
She said with an evil smirk on her face.It was like Draco's evilness had rubbed off on her.  
But he liked this,and had an idea,he grabbed her by the hand and ran right by the common room.....  
  
~Mean While with Harry and Alexis~  
  
They walked to their dorms not talking to each other.  
  
#Alexis#  
Ahh why am I thinking about Draco,he is the last person I would think about  
but when he kissed Britney I got so mad!Ahhhh!This is confuseing!  
  
When they got to their common room they just went striaght to bed not even  
kissing goodnight.  
  
~*Mean while with Draco and Britney*~  
  
Something about Britney saying she liked to get into trouble with him  
turned him on so he had a great idea!  
  
Britney-Where are you taking me?  
Draco-You'll see,just wait.  
Britney-Ok then, but you do know we are supposed to go back to the common room.  
Draco-Ya but shhhhh.  
  
They turned another corner and reached a class room,it was the potions class.  
  
Britney-What the hell are we doing here?  
Draco-Well you said you like to get into trouble with me  
Britney-So....whats your point?  
Draco-And the way you said it with that look on your face..well it turned me on!  
Britney-Omg lol thats funny,sry ok I understand now  
  
Draco pushed Britney on to the desk and started kissing her,then he took off his shirt,  
Britney was like totatly turned on now,he had a wicked body!She was letting him do all the  
work.He then took off his pants leaving him in only in his 'I Am Evil' boxers.He started   
to take off Britney's clothes as well.She was completly naked so she reached for his boxers  
and took them off,he was huge she thought!He couldn't take it anymore and neither could she  
he started fucking her.She was screaming his name and it turned him on even more.After about  
an hour he was down,and layed down by Britney and started to kiss her.  
  
Britney-We should really get back to the common room.  
Draco-Ya your right.  
  
They got dressed,and walked back to the common room hand in hand.They got to the common room  
and they kissed good night and walked to their dorms.  
  
#Draco#  
That was great!I lobe her so much!  
  
#Britney#  
OMG Draco is so like omg he is amazing!I love him!  
Ok this chapter is odd ok my friend wrote the last part ok so sorry if it's a lil sick  
but R&R ok thanx! 


	8. Chapter 7

....The next day....  
  
Both Draco and Britney went down to breakfast with smiles on their faces,and everyone  
wondered what was going on with them.  
  
Britney-Why is everyone looking at us funny?  
Draco-Not sure???  
Britney-Stop smiling!People might think your actually nice or sumthing,  
Draco-Hey I'm nice.....sometimes lol  
Britney-Anyways lets get some food I'm hungry!  
Draco-Alright  
They sat their and eat then headed off to to Defence against the dark arts with the new  
professor...Lupin.They had a new DADA teacher ever since they came to Hogwarts!  
Crab-Yo Draco why are you smiling and being all nice and shit?!?!?!  
Draco-Well if I tell you, you can't tell anyone k?  
Crab-Alright  
Draco-Ok well me and Britney.....did it  
Crab-Did what?  
Draco-Are you stupid?!  
Crab-No I just wanna know what you guys did!  
Draco-We did IT!  
Crab-What the fuck is IT?  
Draco-S-E-X!!!!!!!  
  
Draco had said this out lous not even noticing and the whole class had heard him.  
  
Lupin-Malfoy what was with that little out burst?  
Draco-Uh..well...I was just trying to explain something to Crab.  
Lupin-You were trying to explain sex to Crab?  
Draco-Hell no,I was ju..  
Crab-He was just telling me what him and Britney did sir.  
Draco-Crab your a fucking moron I said not to tell anyone!  
Crab-Oh my bad!  
  
Britney was so embarassed!She just put her head down ignoring all the stares she was getting.  
After class was over she ran to the common room...  
  
Draco-Britney!Wait!!Please!  
Britney-No fuck off!  
Draco-I'm really really sorry!  
  
He finally caught up with her and explained everything.  
  
Draco-I had to tell someone,ok and I was trying to explain to Crab and I said we did it and  
he didn't know what it was so I got mad and yelled out I'm so so sorry!  
Britney-Well ok it was an honest mistake,and besides how could I stay mad at you?lol  
Draco-lol alright well I gotta do some stuff I'll see you later k?  
Britney-What about lunch?  
Draco-I'll eat later,see ya  
Britney-K bye  
  
Britney walked into the great hall with everyone looking at her,when she got to the  
Slytherin table most of the girls who liked Draco came up to her asking questions like  
''How big is he?" "Is he good?" etc...she just told them they'd have to find out for themselves!  
  
~Later with Harry and Alexis~  
  
Harry and Alexis were just sitting in the Gryffindor common room talking about the days  
events, such as Draco and Britney.  
  
Harry-Do you think we're ready to you know,if Draco and Britney are?  
Britney-Well ya  
  
Harry brought Alexis up to his dorm and thought he could get Draco back for sleeping with  
Britney cause he knew he likes Alexis and Harry liked Britney!  
  
He started to kiss her slowly then they started making out.Soon he was on top of her,  
starting to take his clothes off then hers.She saw how big he was and was shocked!She didn't  
think Harry of all people would be that big.They started first slowly then faster.She wanted   
him for so long,and finally it was happening,Harry was quiet happy himself too!They were going   
at it for at least an hour and a half!Who would have thought Harry Potter would last this long,  
he couldn't even survive and Quiditch match without getting hurt!Soon he finished and laid beside  
her.They fell asleep.  
  
The next day....  
  
Harry woke up to Alexis running around like a chicked with her head cut off because she couldn't  
find her pants and they were late for Potions!  
  
Harry-Fuck!Snape will kill me!  
Britney-You do know he'll ask where we were.  
Harry-Oh shit  
  
Alexis and Harry ran so fast to Potions that they forgot to make up an excuse!  
They ran in and everyone looked at them.  
  
Snape-Harry,Alexis where have you to been?  
Harry-Uhh...umm......  
Snape-Well it's a little obvious where you two were considering your half dressed!  
  
The whole class burst out laughing!Harry and Alexis were so ashamed!  
  
The day wasn't even over and they had already explained to almost half the school what had  
happened.Draco was so pissed off that Harry slept with ALexis.  
  
Goyle-Yo Draco I gotta tell you something  
Draco-What the fuck is it?  
Goyle-Harry likes Britney,thats the reason he slept with Alexis,cause you slept with Britney.  
  
Britney almost choked when she heard Harry liked her.  
  
Draco-And how the hell did you find this out?  
Goyle-I over heard him telling Ron this a lil while ago!  
Britney-Thats fucking gross.  
Draco-Oh man Potter is so gunna get it!!!!  
Ok thanx so everyone who R&R(Not many tho lol)but o well  
This chapter sucked but it's gunna get way better I got the whole next chapter planed!yay lol  
but R&R thanx! 


	9. Author's Note please read!

Hey everyone!  
I just thought I would let you all know that I will not be updateing the fan fic for a bit  
because I have so much to do!I have like all my year end assignments and stuff due all   
around the same time so I don't have much free time left to write.When I'm on I'm gunna  
try and write which usually when I'm on I'm doing the stupid homework!lol well thanx for   
reading my story!Well g2g do somemore work bye!  
Erica  
aka-DracosGurl2003 


	10. Chapter 8

Draco was so pissed now that he followed Harry out of the Great Hall.  
  
Draco-What the fuck did you think you were doing?!  
  
Harry-Um...What are you talking about?!  
  
Draco-Don't play fucking dumb, you know about you fucking Alexis!  
  
Harry-Oh that, well I only did it cause..  
  
Draco-I know why, cause I fucked Britney, only difference is that I actually  
  
wanted to fuck her and I love her!  
  
Harry-Who the hell cares, I don't even like Alexis!She's a whore!  
  
Just then Alexis and Britney walked in....Alexis ran off.  
  
Harry-Great look what you did!  
  
Draco-Stood there with his trade mark smirk on his face.  
  
Britney-I see you showed him.  
  
Draco-Hell ya!   
  
~~Mean While~~  
  
Harry-Alexis wait...I catch up with you!  
  
Alexis-Thats the fucking point you ass hole!  
  
Harry-I was only joking about that!I wanted to show Draco that I'm not a wimp!  
  
Alexis-Ya ok your just trying to cover up for yourself.  
  
Harry- I'm serious!  
  
Alexis turned around, face beat red from crying.  
  
Alexis-I'm threw with you, we're done.YOUR DUMPED!  
  
When Harry heard this he felt his heart rip in two, and just walked away to his dorm.  
  
When he got there all his friends were there waiting for them, but he just ignored them and   
  
went to bed.Ron followed him.  
  
Ron-You ok Harry?  
  
Harry-No, Alexis just dumped me.  
  
Ron-Well you did say that you don't even like her and that she's a whore.  
  
Harry-Thats not the point!I do love her.  
  
Ron-Well you sure as hell didn't act like.  
  
Harry-Wh's fucking side are you on?!?!?!  
  
Ron-Well right now I'm not sure cause you can't make up your damn mind!  
  
Ron stormed out and Harry was left alone.After ten minutes Hermione walked in...  
  
Hermione-Hi ya Harry!  
  
Harry-What do you want?  
  
Hermione-Well I just heard about you and Alexis and I thought I'd come cheer you up!  
  
Harry-Trust me you can't, I'm way too upset and pissed off!  
  
Hermione-Oh but there is a way for me to cheer you up(with a smirk on her face)  
  
Harry-Huh?!?  
  
Hermione-Well see Harry, I've liked you for a long time now but couldn't say it,  
  
and maybe if we you know and ''acted'' like b/f and g/f Alexis would get mad and  
  
want you back!  
  
Harry-Thats a good idea but no offence I don't want to fuck you cause we're too good  
  
of friends and I don't want to ruin it.  
  
Hermione-Well thats ok but theres always something else.  
  
Harry-Like what?  
  
Hermione walked over to Harry and started unzipping his pants and he knew what was  
  
happening, so he just sat back and relaxed while Hermione of all people was sucking  
  
him off.She was really good at it thought Harry for someone who never did anything!  
  
She started to pull away cause Harry was moving around.  
  
Harry-Don't- stop!  
  
Hermione-But your moving around.  
  
Harry-Cause--I--Like--It--and--I'm--Going--TO--Cum!!  
  
Hermione-Oh wicked!!  
  
Hermione wrapped her mouth around his cock, and about ten minute Harry cummed all in  
  
her mouth.He thanked her and he went to get a shower, while she went to talk to Ron.  
  
~~Mean While~~  
  
Draco has a quicky with Britney then told her he wanted to go for a walk.He left the  
  
common room and went around a corner to see Alexis sitting there crying.  
  
Draco-Um..are you ok?  
  
Alexis-No, Harry and I broke up.  
  
Draco-Oh  
  
Draco sat down beside her and just stared at her eyes.Then suddenly kissed her.  
  
She must have liked it cause she didn't pull away but moved in closer to him.  
  
Draco-Wanna take this somewhere else?  
  
Britney-But you have a g/f!  
  
Draco-Fuck her who the hell cares.  
  
Britney-Well where are we gonna go?  
  
Draco-My dorm!  
  
Britney-I won't be able to get in.  
  
Draco-Right....Wait here and I'll go get something.  
  
Draco left to go get the invisibilty cloak he stole from Potter last week.  
  
He came back five minutes later and wrapped Alexis in it and told her to walk.  
  
When they got to his dorm she threw it off and took off her cloths, as did Draco  
  
Soon Draco was on top of her fucking her so hard.  
  
Alexis-OMG!!!AHHHHHH  
  
Draco-Ya you like that don't you, better then Potter.  
  
Alexis-Wayyyyyyyyy better.OMG don't stop please  
  
Draco-Oh I won't!  
  
Alexis-Faster Draco Faster!!!!!  
  
They were going at it for about 45mins when they heard a noise then a loud scream   
  
which came from........  
  
Sry if this chapter, but again my friend wanted to write some of it cause she likes  
  
to write this kind of stuff!lol well R&R!!! 


End file.
